Onii-Chan, I Need You
by AnimesandYouTubers
Summary: It's been less than twenty four hours since the living victims returned from Heavenly Host and they're already crazy, all except for Yuka. When she visits them they have no memory of Heavenly Host. Sachiko returns to haunt Yuka, can Satoshi save Yuka even though he can't see or remember Sachiko? Will Yuka go insane or will she die first? Rated Kplus for now. Gore maybe later.
1. Our Story

Onii-Chan, I Need You

Chapter 1: Our Story

It's been less than twenty four hours since the Heavenly Host incident. Ayumi, Yoshiki, Naomi and Satoshi all need counselling, leaving a lonely Yuka behind. The five survivors told the school everything that happened, but none of the, knew who Seiko Shinohara, Yui Shishido, Morishige Sakurato and Mayu Suzumoto were. Yuka had no one. Sayaka had broken friends with Yuka because of her new depression, making Yuka more and more drawn to the idea of suicide. Yuka had started self-harming already. The other four were in a mental hospital.

Yuka's parents tried everything to cheer her up: her favourite food, less rules, even giving her gifts, but nothing helped. Yuka lost everything all because of the Heavenly Host incident. "I wish I died at Heavenly Host." She said to herself. She was in the elementary school part of Kisaragi Academy, and therefore no one believed her. "Why would you want to die?" The boy next to her said. She started crying.

"O-Onii-Chan... I miss Onii-Chan and Seiko and Naomi and Miss Yui and Mayu and Yoshiki and Sayaka. I even miss the creepy boy with the black hair!" She sobbed, Sayaka walked up to the desk next to Yuka and sat down, putting her arm around her. "And no one believes me," she added.

"I believe you," Sayaka whispered into Yuka's ear. Yuka started hugging Sayaka.

"Will Onii-Chan ever be the same again?" She asked, Sayaka, breaking from the hug, smiled. "Of course he will, give it time." Sayaka replied. Yuka's teacher, Miss Shishido (Miss Yui's sister) walked up to Yuka and crouched down in front of her. "So you say I had a sister, but she died while you and the others were at 'Heavenly Host'?" She said, Yuka looked up and nodded. "Well, I have records of a Seiko Shinohara, Mayu Suzumoto and Morishige Sakurato in my class, and I did email the hospital about my sister, apparently, my sister is Yui Shishido. Rings a bell." Yuka smiled.

"Seiko, creepy guy, Mayu and Miss Yui, they were real, living walking talking people. Seiko was hanging by a rope tied around her neck, Miss Yui fell, Mayu was splattered all over the wall and creepy guy was killed by another black-haired boy from another school, but he tried to kill me." Yuka replied. Yuka's teacher looked at her, horrified.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare?" She said, Yuka looked down, sad.

"I wish, then Onii-Chan and the others wouldn't be gone and in hospital." Yuka replied. (Okay, I'm calling Yuka's teacher Fuko, just to stop the confusion.) Miss Fuko gave a worried look, "Yuka, how did it start?" She asked, Yuka remembered everything.

"Well, it was Mayu's last day, the night of the festival. Ayumi suggested we do an occult charm called Sachiko Ever After to make us friends forever and said that something bad would happen if we did it wrong. After we did the charm the whole place shook and we woke up, all in different places, in Heavenly Host. A girl we met later said that we couldn't meet because we were in different spaces. I was with Onii-Chan, Naomi was with Seiko, Yoshiki was with Ayumi and Miss Yui, Mayu was with Morishige, then she went off alone and ended up splatted up a wall. Some of us met, after letting the ghosts rest and did the charm to get back." Yuka replied.

Miss Fuko nodded. "So, that's what happened. I'll send a warning about the charm throughout the school. What did you do wrong?" She said.

"We forgot to say "Sachiko, we beg of you" another time for Sachiko. She's the ghost who started it all. Naho Saenoki, the blog girl. Put the charm on her blog. But she put it wrong on purpose!" Yuka replied. Miss Fuko nodded, stood up and went to the front of the class. "Okay class, roll call!" She said. Each little student went to their seat and answered the roll call.

**-Meanwhile With Satoshi And The Others-**

"T-they all died. Seiko... Miss Shishido... Morishige... Mayu... All DEAD! Sachiko, it's her fault. SACHIKO KILLED THEM!" Satoshi yelled! A counsellor sat and listened, nodding and scribbling on his clipboard. Satoshi was crying. Naomi was in the room on his left, Yoshiki and Ayumi on his left. They couldn't separate the two, they were all they had left to cling to life with. There was screaming and sobbing coming from all three rooms, all about Heavenly Host, Sachiko and the dead victims.


	2. Onii-Chan!

Chapter 2: Onii-Chan!

Yuka lay on her bed, reading a manga Satsuki (corrected, THERE!) gave her. (Sorry I said Sayaka I don't really know much about that part of corpse party.) She really liked the manga but all she could think about was the others. "Onii-Chan," she whispered to herself. Mrs. Mochida came into the room. "Yuka, we're going to see Satoshi, do you want to come?" She asked. Yuka looked up and nodded.

"Will Nakashima-San, Shinozaki-San and Kishinuma-San be there too?" She asked, she acted formal about them towards her mother because she didn't like her thinking she only had much older friends. But Heavenly Host drew them unbearably close.

"Sure." She replied. Yuka's parents and Yuka got into their car and headed for the hospital. She walked in, nervous. She wanted to see Satoshi and the other, but she was scared. Her presence could make them worse, or they could've forgotten her altogether. "Thanks." Mrs. Mochida said, interrupting Yuka's thoughts.

They walked towards a row of three rooms. Each room had a label for their occupant(s). The first one said 'Naomi Nakashima', the second said 'Satoshi Mochida' and the third said 'Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki'. Yuka drifted, unsure of where to go first, she decided to see Satoshi last. She walked into Naomi's room nervously. "N-Naomi." She said, Naomi looked up at her, dark circles around her clouded brown eyes. "Yuka..." She said. Yuka drew closer, cautiously. Naomi pulled Yuka into a sudden hug. "W-was Seiko really real?" She asked, slightly sobbing, Yuka nodded. "I'm gonna see Yoshiki and Ayumi, I'll see you again another time." She said, breaking from the hug and leaving.

She walked into Yoshiki and Ayumi's room with even more caution. "Shi- Ayumi, Kishinuma." She said, she refrained from calling Ayumi by her last name, since she coincidentally shared the same last name as Sachiko. "Yuka..." They said, they were clinging to each other, darker circles around their blotchy eyes. Yuka backed down, refusing to get close. She ran out of the room, desperate to see Satoshi.

The moment she saw Satoshi, a tiny smile crossed her face. He didn't have dark circles under his eyes, he seemed happy. "Yuka," he said, smiling.

"Onii-Chan!" She yelled happily, practically jumping onto Satoshi. He laughed.

"Yuka, everything ok?" He said, Yuka smiled.

"Yeah! Satsuki gave me a manga and Ms. Shishido believes everything I told her, she remembers Yui-sensei!" Yuka beamed.

"Ms. Shishido? Is she Yui-sensei's sister or something?" He replied, Yuka nodded. Satoshi laughed. "She also said she has record of Shinohara-San, Morishige-San and Suzumoto-San on previous rosters!" Yuka smiled. Satoshi frowned, that same frown locked on his face. "What are you talking about, Yuka? Who are Shinohara, Morishige and Suzumoto?" He said, confused. Yuka started to frown.

"Don't you remember? Heavenly Host? Don't you remember anything about them at all?" Yuka sobbed, she'd started crying.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You need to stop watching horror movies behind my back," he said. Those words crushed Yuka. No wonder. Did Naomi really remember too, she ran out of the room to go to find Naomi. "Naomi! Onii-Chan doesn't remember Seiko and the others!" Yuka gasped, panting. Naomi gave a confused look.

"Who is Seiko? What are you talking about?" She said.

Yuka started to panic as she ran into the room where Ayumi and Yoshiki were. "Shinozaki-San, Kishinuma-San! Naomi and Onii-Chan don't remember Mayu, creepy guy or Seiko! Sachiko Shinozaki! She killed them! Do you remember!" Yuka said desperately. The two looked blankly at Yuka. She ran out of the room and kept running desperately through the halls of the hospital. She stopped dead in her tracks when a familiar face stood before her. "S-s...sa...chi...k-ko." She gasped. The girl in red stood in front of her, holding her blood stained scissors. Sachiko started walking towards Yuka.

Yuka was frozen, unable to move, "ONII-CHAN!" She screamed, Sachiko continued to advance on her. When she got close enough to touch Yuka, all went black.

"Yuka!" Satoshi called, running down the hall. He gasped when he found Yuka unconscious, her wrists covered in cuts. He ran over to his little sister, kneeling beside her. He could see now that the cuts on her wrists were deep and bleeding heavily. He picked up his little sister and slung her into a piggy-back. Yuka's parents came running down the hall. Sachiko, unseen by Satoshi and Yuka's parents, stood there giggling, her scissors stained with fresh blood. Ayumi, Yoshiki, Naomi and a doctor came running down the hall, none of them able to see the little girl in a red dress, either.

"Yuka..." Naomi gasped. Ayumi and Yoshiki helped the nurse put Yuka onto a (sorry, I forgot what they're called, it's one of those mobile beds) mobile hospital bed and wheeled her away, followed by the four other survivors, Yuka's parents and an unseen Sachiko.

Satsuki received a text on her phone, it was Satoshi using Yuka's phone. 'Satsuki, it's Satoshi. Something happened to Yuka!' It said. Satsuki slung her coat on and convinced her mother to drive them to the hospital.

"These wounds, how did she get them?" Dr. Megumi asked. Satoshi shook his head. "Not sure, I found her this way." Satoshi replied. Yuka lay unconscious.

"We can't stitch the wounds, it's too risky, considering its game over if we hit a vein." Dr. Megumi sighed. "Sa...chi...ko." Yuka muttered. Sachiko was sitting on Yuka. Sachiko giggled violently. "Sachiko?" Ayumi said, "you mean Sachiko Shinozaki?" Yuka opened her eyes and shot up, nodding at Ayumi. "Sachiko Shinozaki, the girl in red. Her mommy was the nurse who fell down the stairs at Heavenly Host Elementary." Yuka said, trying to jog everyone's memory. Satsuki ran in and saw Sachiko. "Get off Yuka!" She yelled at Sachiko, marching up to Sachiko and tugging violently at her hair. Sachiko didn't even flinch. She giggled. To anyone but Yuka, she was pulling at thin air. "Sachiko Shinozaki? Red dress? Heavenly Host? Why do I feel like that's so familiar?" Ayumi said, desperately trying to remember.

Yuka screamed, Sachiko was tugging her hair so hard it would rip out any second. The others could at least see that her hair was being pulled, but still no Sachiko. Satsuki snatched her scissors and stabbed Sachiko, but nothing happened. Sachiko snatched the scissors back, letting go of Yuka's hair and lunged at Satsuki. She knew it was the end until Yuka suddenly jumped in front of her and blocked the attack, the scissors lunging into her arm...


	3. Sachiko, We Beg Of You

Chapter 3: Sachiko, We Beg Of You

Yuka screamed as blood flooded out of her arm. "Satsuki, don't let her hurt you or Onii-Chan!" She said, trying to hold back her whines of pain. Yuka held her wound in an attempt to stop the blood, trying to snatch Sachiko's scissors. Sachiko lunged for Satoshi whilst chanting, "first onee-chan, then onii-chan." Satoshi stepped in front of Satsuki, defending her.

"NUUUUU!" Yuka said, jumping in front of Satoshi and falling to her knees, "Sachiko-San, we beg of you. Please, don't hurt Onii-Chan or Ayumi or Yoshiki or Naomi, take me instead. I can be Sachiko-San's friend!" Yuka pleaded. Sachiko stopped, confused.

"Friend?" She said, as if it were an alien word. Yuka nodded. "You and me can play together and I can show you how to play all my special secret games that not even Onii-Chan knows, because we're friends, Sachiko-San. Can I call you Sachi?" Yuka asked, pretending to be happy. Sachiko bought it up until Yuka said 'Sachi.' Sachiko thought of her mother and it upset her deeply. "No one calls me Sachi!" She screamed, about to stab Yuka.

"Ok, I'll call you Sachiko-San. Sachiko-San and I are friends, right?" Yuka beamed. Sachiko dropped her scissors, which Satoshi instantly picked up. Sachiko nodded. Yuka smiled for real now, suddenly fainting from blood-loss. "Yuka-San!" Sachiko said, catching her friend. Satoshi pushed her away, taking Yuka in his arms. "Get out of here! Go!" He yelled at her.

She felt hopeless without her scissors, so she nodded sadly and stalked off, starting to cry. Her human form began to appear as she walked. A nurse stopped her. "Hey, hey. What's wrong, little girl? You seem familiar, are you a patient here?" The nurse said softly, Sachiko looked up at her, shaking her head.

"What's your name?" The nurse asked.

"Sachiko," Sachiko replied, tears still spilling down her red cheeks. The nurse just shook her head blankly, allowing Sachiko to wander off alone. She wandered right out of the hospital, walking around this familiar place she couldn't quite wrap her head around. "Why do I know this place?" She asked herself, bumping into a tall man.

"Hey, you shouldn't be around here alone, where's your mommy?" The man asked in that voice you use with children, Sachiko looked away, eyes brimming with tears. The man asked again, and the anger flooded back into Sachiko, changing back to her ghost form once more. She looked for anything like a weapon, finding a sharp stick, as if whittled that way. She picked it up and attempted to stab it into the man's chest.

The man knocked the stick out of the way and looked at Sachiko for a while, then he gasped. "It can't be... You're Sachiko Shinozaki... You're supposed to be dead!" He yelled, scared. 'Shit.' Sachiko thought, running off to prevent being seen.

Meanwhile...

Satoshi sat by Yuka's bed (which had been his) gripping Yuka's little hand. The nurse had said Yuka's wounded arm may never work properly again. Sachiko broke a few veins and split the muscle, grazing the bone a little too. "Damn her." Satoshi muttered under his breath. "Damn her to hell!"

Yuka stirred and opened her big eyes, staring up at Satoshi. "Onii-Chan, you're ok!" She said excitedly, attempting to sit up. She was weak from blood-loss, so Satoshi sat her up, propping her up on the plush pillows.

Yuka looked around, "what happened to Sachiko?" She asked. Satoshi pretended he didn't hear, he was literally sick to death of Sachiko.


	4. Friendship

Chapter 4: Friendship

Sachiko wandered aimlessly around, finding herself back at the hospital. She wandered in, finding herself in Yuka's room. Yuka was wide awake, "Sachiko-San! You came back!" She whispered excitedly. Sachiko sat in the chair beside Yuka's bed. "I don't know where to go," Sachiko shrugged.

"Is your arm ok?" Yuka wriggled her arm out from beneath the duvet and showed Sachiko; there were lots of wires leading under the thick bandage wrapped around Yuka's arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't mean to." Yuka replied. Sachiko smiled.

"What about the scissors?" Sachiko asked. Yuka shrugged.

"Onii-Chan took them, I think." Yuka replied. Sachiko hated Satoshi with a passion, she frowned.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." She replied. Yuka smiled.

"I think I'm glad I went to Heavenly Host. Because I met you." Yuka said. Sachiko went wide-eyed and smiled from ear-to-ear in a warm way. She had a friend. Any remaining anger flooded out of her, replaced by warmth and kindness.

She threw her arms around Yuka and hugged her. Yuka hugged her back. "Does that mean Sachi is Yuka's friend?" Yuka asked hopefully. 'Sachi... I like it' Sachiko thought.

"Of course, Sachi is Yuka's best friend!" Sachiko replied. The door opened suddenly and unexpectedly, and a gasp could be heard. Sachiko let go of Yuka and turned around. Some of her rage returned when she saw Satoshi standing there. "Onii-Chan, what are you doing here?" Yuka asked. Satoshi just stared angrily at Sachiko. Returning his stare, Sachiko tried to remain calm. "Hello, it's been a while," she began casually.

Satoshi nodded, "it has." Sachiko smiled, not insanely, but kindly and warmly.

"I was just making sure Yuka was ok. I'm sorry I attacked. I-I wanna be Yuka's friend, if it's ok with you..." Sachiko's voice quivered.

"Well, I have your scissors, so I guess you can't do any harm... I'll allow it." Satoshi replied. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Sachiko threw hear arms excitedly around Satoshi's neck, "thank you! Thank you so much!" Sachiko thanked Satoshi, tears of joy steaming down her cheeks. Sachiko never wanted to kill anyone else again, he heart was so warm... It almost felt like she would catch fire.

Satoshi laughed, "that's ok." Satoshi replied, but deep inside he still didn't trust Sachiko.

**end of chappie! Huge plot twist! Will Sachiko really change for the better?**

**Yuka: Of course! I have faith in Sachi.**

**Satoshi: *whispers* Just be careful, Yuka. I still don't trust her.**

**Yuka: Okay, Onii-Chan!**

**Sachiko: I heard that!**

**Satoshi: Damn! I forgot you were a ghost!**

**Sachiko: Not entirely, I take a human form now.**

**Yuka: And I could touch you!**

**Satoshi: *has hentai thoughts* you could... _Touch_ her...?**

**Yuka: Eww Onii-Chan! Not like that!**

**Sachiko: *giggles* Don't mind him, he's a hentai obsessed teenager, what'd you expect?**

**Satoshi: Why you little...**

**Yuka: This might get ugly, so I'm gonna say bye now viewers. Ja ne~**

**Ayumi: Hey, don't forget us!**

**Morishige: *stares at phone* Yeah...**

**Yoshiki: *looks over Morishige's shoulder* Omigod! That's Mayu! She's naked, dude I knew you were one of us.**

**Seiko: *makes cat face* How many sex videos have I sent you guys? About ten this month.**

**Naomi: But today's the first! **

**Seiko: Exactly.**

**Ms. Yui: Hey guys! What's up?**

**Satoshi: Uhhh...**

**Seiko: Nothing, sensei! Just discussing stuff! *makes innocent face***

**Mayu: Shige-nii! What's this I hear about pictures of me on your phone? *looks over shoulder* Eww Shig, bro! When did you take those? **

**Seiko: *giggles* He's probably stalking you. You'd better watch out Mayu, or he'll-**

**Morishige: This isn't my phone, it's Mochida's.**

**Satoshi: Wait, what?! Gimme back my phone, when did you steal it?!**

**Yoshiki: He told me about it yesterday, took it a week ago to see if you'd notice.**

**Satoshi: *pulls out phone* Then who's is this...?**

**Ooohh, cliffhanger! I might continue this next chapter, but anyway. Thanks for reading, Ja ne~**


End file.
